


April Wolf

by emrys90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Gay Cafe, M/M, Pianist Derek, Pianist Kira, Pianist Liam, Violinist Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/pseuds/emrys90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes well you know how it goes; I hear another Hale moved back into town. You know I had to see if it was my favorite nephew was the one to come back. Come to find out it’s all of my sister’s bastard children. Well, all except for Nicolaus that is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched all of “Your Lie In April” and I fell in love with it. And so I decide to make a Sterek Fic with YLIA thrown into it. So if you have watched YLIA, here are who the TW characters are alike:
> 
> Derek Hale = Kousei Arima
> 
> Stiles Stilinski = Kaori Miyazono
> 
> “Elohim, Essaim. Elohim, Essaim. Most humbly I implore you.”
> 
> You will see some parts from YLIA in this fic, but I will try to keep as much of it away from this fic as possible. I own nothing nor am I getting money for this. This is strictly fan based. Hope you enjoy and Blessed Be.

“It’s opening up tomorrow!”

“What is?”

“The first gay café in Downtown Beacon Hills.”

“Oh the one by the college right?”

“Yes my beautiful red-haired maiden.” Stiles said as he made a bowing jester toward Lydia.

“Stop being daft Stiles, so who owns it?” Lydia looked up from filing her nails with an eyebrow cocked up.

“Actually I don’t know, and I don’t care. It’s rumored to have a stage for karaoke and open mic nights. Maybe I can finally get to play my way.”

“Isn’t the 31st annual Irving M. Klein International String Competition coming up soon?” Scott asked as he was messing with his net of the lacrosse stick.

“But that is at the end of May and five months away from now.”

“Does it really matter? It’s not like you won’t boom this one like last time.” Allison said as she took a picture with Lydia.

“Speaking of last time-“

“Yes I know, I still need to fine another accompanist. Thing is Lydia, I don’t want just anyone.”

“Well you either need to play the song as it is written, or find someone who can quickly get accustom to your style of playing.”

“Why not that Yukimura chick?”

Stiles looked over to his best friend and waked him with sheet music, “I can’t as Kira to be my accompanist.”

“Why not?”

“Besides the fact that she never goes off the page?” Stiles looked at his group of friend and let out a low sigh, “At the last competition she boomed Kreisler’s Liebesleid and don’t get me started on the Chopin she followed it up with.”

“What was wrong with her Chopin?”

“When she wasn’t stumbling over the risoluto, she lost something, you know? Like two years ago she was always in the top three, but for some reason this past year, it’s like she’s about to give up.”

“So maybe her training with you would be good for the both of you.” Lydia said as she tapped away at her phone. “So it looks like the opening night for Half-Moon Café will be this Friday and its open mic night on Fridays. Saturdays are Karaoke nights, and it looks like a twenty-four seven café as well.”

“So who owns it?” Allison asked as she looked over Lydia’s shoulder.

“Some girl named Laura H.”

**_)0(_ **

*Ahhh Choo*

Derek sneezed as he was setting up the last of the tables.

“Bless you baby bro.”

“Stop calling me that. It’s already rubbed off on Cora, and I’m four years older than her.” Said girl came barreling into the room, heading straight for the piano that was on the stage. “Cora don’t run!”

“Don’t yell at me little bro!” The fourteen year old yelled back, “I’m going to play Twinkle Little Star.”

“You mean try to play.” Laura teased her.

“I’m going to go check inventory, we open in two days. Which reminds me Cora did you-“

“Yes I passed out flyers to all the adults and older kids on the way from practice.” Cora said with the Hale signature eye roll.

“Remind me why we are having our grand opening on a Friday, but not just any Friday. No we have to open on an Open Mic Night. Why do we have a OMN and a Karaoke Night again?”

“Because this will be the first gay café in this town, but also a place where we need a lot of customers.”

“So an OMN and a KN near a college is going to bring in customers?”

“That and it’s open twenty-four seven, you of all people should know what college can do to a sleep schedule.” Derek said as he walked out of the room.

“Why does he have a piano on the stage if he doesn’t play anymore?” A man’s voice echoed from the doorway.

“Uncle Peter, what a surprise this is.” Laura said with her arms across her chest. “Isn’t the club life keeping you so busy these last few years?”

“Yes well you know how it goes; I hear another Hale moved back into town. You know I had to see if it was my favorite nephew was the one to come back. Come to find out it’s all of my sister’s bastard children. Well, all except for Nicolaus that is.”

“That’s enough Peter!” Laura yelled.

“Why the hell is he here?” Derek asked as he came back from the back.

“I was just-“

“Shut it.” Derek interrupted, “Whatever lies you want to spread, don’t. We don’t want to hear it.” In the background Cora was ignoring this little family spat by playing the piano. She was going well till she got to the middle.

“Sounds like someone is getting sloppy, must run in the family. Well, the immediate family that is.” Peter said with a smirk. Derek let a low growl escape his clenched jaw. “Now is not the time to get all monstrous on me now nephew. After all, we all know why Nick isn’t-“

“OUT!” Yelled Laura as her eyes flashed a crimson red.

“Fine, but do stop by soon dear, the Alpha from Seattle is coming by on Friday, and you know how he gets.”

“You slimy piece of-“

“I will be there.”

“But Laura,”

“Don’t worry Der, I can make if for the opening as well.”

“Oh is that when it’s happening? My if only someone bothered to inform me, guess someone dropped the ball on this one.” Peter smirked as he walked out the room.

“Don’t start Der, I know already. So how’s inventory?” Laura asked as she went to the bar.

Derek handed her the chart as he walked passed her and to Cora. He started playing Mozart’s advanced version of Twinkle Little Star. After he passed the fifty second mark, it was like he couldn’t hear what he was playing. Laura and Cora watched as he pounded away at the keys, after two years, he still can’t hear the notes.

He stood up and walked out the Café, Cora was about to walk out after him, but Laura stopped her, “There isn’t anything we can really do for him. He has to truly want to play, only thing that is stopping him is himself.”

**_)0(_ **


	2. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek watched as the boy, Stiles, walked back to his table. He was cute, with his smile that seemed to reach his eyes, eyes that shine like honey whisky in the sun light. Derek started the drinks while listening to the girl sing some love song while a boy plays the piano, off key Derek notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched all of “Your Lie In April” and I fell in love with it, and so I decide to make a Sterek Fic with YLIA thrown into it. So if you have watched YLIA, here are who the TW characters are alike:
> 
> Derek Hale=Kousei Arima
> 
> Stiles Stilinski=Kaori Miyazono
> 
> “Elohim, Essaim. Elohim, Essaim. Most humbly I implore you.”
> 
> Everyone is a senior in high school except Laura she is twenty-one.

**_)0(_ **

“Don’t expect me home anytime soon.” Stiles yelled as he dug through his closet for what to wear. He pulled out a long sleeved dark navy blue shirt, smelt it and placed it on his bed. “Before you ask, no there will be no alcohol, just coffee and tea.”

“So where is this place at?”

“Half-Moon Café.” Stiles pulled a charcoal gray waistcoat and placed it over the shirt on the bed. “I plan on looking for a new accompanist there.”

“At a Café?”

“It also rumored to have a piano on the stage. I plan to play my violin,” Stiles walked over to his dresser and got out a pair of dark wash gray pants. “I just hope my music will reach him.”

“Him?” Stiles smiled as he started to get dressed, ignoring his dad’s questions. “Wait that boy from the competition a few years ago?” Stiles looked around for a bit for a pair of shoes. “Your red jacket and black boots.” Sheriff said pointing at the two items.

“Yeah him.” Stiles put on the jacket and shoes and looked in the mirror, “Good pick, thank god I let Lydia change up my style.”

“So will he be there?”

“I hope so.”

**_)0(_ **

“Hi welcome to Half-Moon Café, please take a seat and if you want to sign-up, it’s to the stages right.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said as he lead his entourage to the front of the stage. “So drinks?”

“Caramelized Honey Latte, Large.” Allison said.

“Same but with a double shoot.” Scott added.

Lydia looked at the menu, “Shaken Iced Black Tea, Large.”

Stiles nodded as he walked to the bar. A guy who looked at least as old as him or a bit older, looked up at Stiles with a scowl, “What can I get you?” Stiles said his order, adding a green tea at the end. “What table are you at?”

“The one near the front with the red head.” Stile said pointing towards Lydia.

“Got it.”

**_)0(_ **

Derek watched as the boy, _Stiles_ , walked back to his table. He was cute, with his smile that seemed to reach his eyes, eyes that shine like honey whisky in the sun light. Derek started the drinks while listening to the girl sing some love song while a boy plays the piano, off key Derek notices.

As he was finishing up the drinks, Laura walked onto stage and took over the mic. “Thank you Bell and Adam. That was a lovely song, now please welcome Stiles…” Laura mouth ‘ _What the fuck_ ’ at the clip board. “Sorry, please welcome Stiles and his violin.”

Everyone applaud as Stiles got on stage, Derek watched as Stiles took a deep breath and whisper _“Elohim, Essaim. Elohim, Essaim. Most humbly I implore you.”_

Stiles pulled the bow across the strings as the first note hummed across the room. Derek took a deep breath and looked up. Stiles started playing, at first it was slow and methodical and then it happened. Stiles started playing really fast, only with every note, Derek saw hues of bright blues and purples.

He watched in awe as Stiles played with something that he never saw before. This was Violin Sonata No. 9 (Movt. I, part 1), but it seemed more. It felt like…like he was pouring his heart and soul into the song. Derek watched as Stiles danced and moved around the stage, with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

The song was coming to the end and as Stiles strung the last note, Derek heard someone near him, “He is wonderful on that violin is he not?” Derek looked at the girl at his side, the red head that was drinking a black tea. Derek looked down at the tray he was carrying, it only had one drink on it.

“She already handed out our drink.” A browned skinned boy said as he was pointing to the red haired girl.

“You know he is looking for an accompanist, if you play.” The red haired girl said as she took a sip of her tea, “He is about to finish.” Derek looked up as Stiles opened his eyes and smiled at Derek as their eyes met. It felt like Derek’s heart skipped a beat. As the song ended, Derek realized that the crowed as holding their breath, including himself.

Stiles walked down the stage as the crowd roared with excitement. As he passed the crowd, he shocked hands and offered his thanks. Once he reached his table he placed his violin in its case, and then looked at Derek, “That mine?”

Derek looked at the drink on his tray and offered the drink up to him. Stiles took it and smiled, “Thanks, names Stiles, and yours?”

“Derek. Derek Hale.”

“Well thanks Derek, hope you enjoyed the music.”

Derek nodded and walked back to the bar as Laura got back on stage. “Woah that was…just amazing, thank you for that Stiles, now coming up next after a brief intermission, Erica singing an original song piece.”

**_)0(_ **

“That was amazing opening night!” Laura said as the last person left and they started to clean up for the next shift. The sun started to rise as Derek cleaned the bar off. “That boy, Stiles, he was..”

“Amazing, even the look on Derek’s face was just, how do we say this…astonished? Inspired maybe?” they all looked up at the man who spoke, “Yes my darling nephew I was here to hear that boy play. I came to see what was keeping Laura from the meeting, and well it could have been worse things to hold you up dear.” Peter said as he was looking to Laura.

“Uncle Peter, why are you here?”

“Well after I had to apologize to the other Alpha’s on Lauras’ behalf and run a club afterwards, I need a pick me up, and what better place for that then the new Café on the block. Now be a dear and make me a large Americano.” Derek glared as he made the drink.

“So who was that boy again?”

“Stiles.”

“What the fuck is a Stiles?”

“I’m a Stiles, it’s a derivative of my last name.” Said a voice from behind Peter, “Stilinski is my last name, if you were wondering.”

Derek looked up in surprise and placed Peter’s drink on the counter and started the large green tea. “Awe sweet you remembered my order!” Stiles said as he watched Derek start up the timer. “So I left my jacket here, was it turned in by any chance?”

Derek looked at the lost and found box they had at the back and sniffed out Stiles’ scent. He pulled a red jacket from the bottom and walked back to the front, “This it?”

“Yes thanks soo much!” he said as he placed it around his waist tying it off in the front.

“Very nineties’ of you Stiles.” Laura said as she came to the cash register, “Not this time.” As Stiles started rooting out his wallet, “This is on the house for such a great song last night, right Derek?”

Derek looked at Laura and scowled at her as he handed Stiles his drink, “On the house, thanks for the music.”

“Welcome Sour Wolf, and thanks for the tea.” Stiles starts to walk out of the café, when he stopped, turned on his heels and looked at Derek, “If the Sheriff comes in, nothing to sugary or high in fat, he is watching his blood presser.”

“Why would?”

“The Sheriff, that’s where I heard your last name, Sheriff Stephen Stilinski correct?”

“The one and only, now if you gents and madam don’t mind, I got a practice to get to.” With that Stiles left the Café.

“Well he is exciting, if you don’t get to him, I might.” Laura said as they watched Stiles walk away.

“I second that.” Peter said with a smirk, “Well like the Violinist, I must leave.” Derek growled as Peter left.

“Can we kill him now?”

“I heard that.”

“You were meant to.”

**_)0(_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Blessed be.


	3. Gray Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honestly, that’s up to you. But I would ask the Sheriff for his blessing on the matter. After all, it is his son.” Tara said as she looked towards the door and smiled, “But if it was me, I wouldn’t mind as long as you didn’t hurt him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched all of “Your Lie In April” and I fell in love with it, and so I decide to make a Sterek Fic with YLIA thrown into it. So if you have watched YLIA, here are who the TW characters are alike:
> 
> Derek Hale=Kousei Arima
> 
> Stiles Stilinski=Kaori Miyazono
> 
> “Elohim, Essaim. Elohim, Essaim. Most humbly I implore you.”

“So did he hear you?” Sheriff asked as he saw Stiles with a Half-Moon Café cup.

“I think so…hope so.” Stiles said with a smile as he looked at the cup with the Disney handwriting that said his name. “So lunch at the Café?”

“What, want me to meet your new boyfriend already?”

“Stiles has a boyfriend?” Stiles turned around and saw Parrish standing in the door way. He had a sad look in his eye, he tuned, coughed and looked back at Stiles with an almost blank look. “Sorry, Peter Hale is here to see you Sir.”

“Why would he be?”

“And he knows you’re here too Stiles, he also wants to talk with you.” Parrish tapped on the door frame as he talked.

Stiles looked at him with a smile, “You know Parrish, if you want to ask me out, do it.”

“Stiles.”

“No dad, if he doesn’t ask he will regret, and I would regret not knowing what if’s. I mean, yeah I’m two years younger than you, but so what.”

“Umm can we talk about this when Hale isn’t waiting for us?” Sheriff Stilinski asked as he gave a pointed look at Deputy Parrish. Deputy Parrish turned as his neck started turning a light scarlet color. He left to get Peter as Stiles gave him a small smile. “So Parrish ‘eh?”

“Like I said, what if’s and if he man’s up and asks. Why do you disapprove?”

“It’s not that, it’s just-Mr. Hale?”

“Mr. Hale? So you think old man Hale is more my type?”

“Well if you kiss as good as you play, I don’t have a problem with that arrangement.” Peter said from behind Stiles.

“GAH!” Stiles yelped as he jumped up and spun around, “Don’t do that to people!” Stiles glared at Peter, “Fucking creeper.”

“Mr. Hale, how can I help you?”

“Actually, I caught Stiles’ performance last night at the Café. And I must say, I would love for you to play at my club once or twice.”

**_)0(_ **

“So Stiles ‘eh Parrish? Who know you liked them so young?”

“He isn’t young Tara. Well not that young.”

“You know I used to watch him and help with his homework when he was younger.”

“Since he lost his mother correct?” Tara gave him a sad nod, “Well…do you think I should?”

“Honestly, that’s up to you. But I would ask the Sheriff for his blessing on the matter. After all, it is his son.” Tara said as she looked towards the door and smiled, “But if it was me, I wouldn’t mind as long as you didn’t hurt him.”

“Tara getting all mother hen over Stiles.” Deputy Haigh teased Tara.

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t go all ape shit over Stiles if Parrish hurt him.” Haigh just turned the other direction and his ears were a light pink.

“Yeah well he is always around, it’s hard for him not to rub off on you.” Haigh sighed and looked to Parrish, “But she’s right, fuck with his heart and I will fuck with you.” Parrish nodded and went back to work on the report.

After what seemed like forever, Parrish looked up to the sound of the Sheriff’s door opening. Peter walked out with a smile, he turned to Stiles, “So how about lunch, tomorrow say around twelve-thirty-ish?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“If someone more important comes up,” Stiles smiled, “Sorry meant something.” Stiles looked from Peter to Parrish and then to his father. “Well Daddy-o, see you for lunch. I got somewhere to be.”

**_)0(_ **

“Come on Stilinski, you said you would help me and then you show up two hours late.”

“Sorry Jackson, Peter Hale had asked about throwing a party for some important people. He asked about piano players as well as violin players.”

“Wait so let me get this straight, the owner of one of the most popular clubs around, a club that only lets suits and anyone with more than twenty thousand in there bank account in. Want’s you, a violinist that doesn’t play how it’s written, to help host a party that will have very important people present, to what?”

“Listen to me and anyone I can get join, play music. At the end of the event whoever plays the best and gets the highest praise, will win a full ride to Juilliard plus a high end apartment till Grad.” Stiles was smiling at Jackson by now, “So how about it, want to try?”

“I suck at the piano, and I’m decent on violin.”

“What other stuff can you play?”

“Saxophone, and only in Jazz.”

“Well then join with that.” Stiles said as he started looking over the sheet music. “Goodbye Pork Pie Hat by Charles Mingus?”

“I like to listen to it, especially when it’s three am and I’m looking at the stars above. It slows the world down, you know. Unless you know any other smoky melancholia?”

“It’s a strong one, I like it. And yes, When It Rains by Brad Mehldau is also good.”

“Okay, but I still want to learn piano Stilinski.”

“I know and let’s see what you got done so far.”

**_)0(_ **

“So did you hear, Peter got Stiles to attend the Alpha Summit that he is hosting.”

Derek jerked up and glared at his sister, “How so?”

“Well from the rumors, Stiles is getting people that play, and according to some. The prize at the end of the night is a full ride to Juilliard.” Laura was reading from what looked like a flier. “So my question baby bro, are you going to sign up?”

“No.” He gruffly answered.

“Well speak of the devil.” Laura said as Stiles walked in with the Sheriff. “Well hello and welcome Sheriff Stilinski.”

“Afternoon.” Sheriff answered as he looked up at the menu.

“What can I get for you two?”

“Two mint green teas, one Caesar Salad with grilled chicken, and one Full House salad with grilled chicken.” Stiles said handing over two twenty dollar bills.

“Got it, so is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That thing with Peter?”

“Ah that, yes, but in my defense I need that full ride.” Stiles said looking at the siblings. “So Derek, do you play?”

“Not anymore?”

“Why?”

“Son, I’m going to go get a table.”

“Hum, oh right, okay, sorry. But if you do play anything or sing anything, please sign up.”

“Why do you need more people? Wouldn’t that make it harder for you to win?”

“I would rather win something that more than three people tried to win, than win something that I know the other two didn’t stand a chance.”

“Well the answer is still no, but I will be in attendance. I have to.”

“Uncle Peter.”

“Yep.” Derek deadpanned as Stiles waved and walked to his father, who picked the same table that Stiles was at the previous night.

“She plays good for a little one.” Sheriff said as a little girl played on the piano, but the Sheriff was right, she is good. “Who taught you?”

“My brother.”

“Who is?”

“Derek.” Laura said as she placed the drinks on the table. “But before you ask, no he doesn’t play anymore.”

“Why?”

“Not since…” Laura tuned and looked at her brother, who was busy with another customer. “Just not anymore.”

**_)0(_ **

Derek was making the Americano as he heard his sister tell Stiles about his piano skills, or lack thereof.

“Can I please get my drink now Sir?” the impatient woman asked.

“Sorry, here you go.” Derek handed her the drink and watched as she left in a flurry of low key anger. “Tell me again why I decided this was a good idea?”

“Because if you didn’t I wouldn’t have a cool café to hang out at.” Stiles said as he looked at the retreating forum of the angry woman. “Have parmesan?”

“Only in blocks.”

“Well give me a grater. “Stiles said with a smile.

“I will be over there soon.” Derek smiled as Stiles lipped okay and walked back to the table.

“Ask him out.” Laura said as she handed the cheese grater to him.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t know what we are, and I will be there so Peter or any other Alpha wont bite anyone.”

“Good.”

**_)0(_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	4. The Shadows Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Umm Stilinski right?” Both Jackson and Stiles turned to the new comer, “I was wondering, what I mean to say is,” Stiles looked at the boy as he slowly gathered strength “I would like to be your accompanist.” He stated boldly.
> 
> “You think you can keep up with Stilinski?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched all of “Your Lie In April” and I fell in love with it, and so I decide to make a Sterek Fic with YLIA thrown into it. So if you have watched YLIA, here are who the TW characters are alike:
> 
> Derek Hale=Kousei Arima
> 
> Stiles Stilinski=Kaori Miyazono
> 
> “Elohim, Essaim. Elohim, Essaim. Most humbly I implore you.”

**_)0(_ **

“So Stiles got you to sign up too?”

“A full ride to Juilliard, who besides Whittemore and Martin can afford that?”

“Hale obviously, and Yukimura maybe, both from old money.”

Talbot looked at his phone as the message tone went off again. “Looks like that Raeken boy joined as well.”

“What if I asked to be Stilinski’s new accompanist? He is looking for another one.”

“Liam, you have seen what that boy can do last Friday night.”

“I know! He had everyone on the edge of their seats, holding their breath, waiting for the next note.” Liam said as he looked up at Brett, “Mason loved him too.”

“I know, he won’t shut up about that night.”

“Jealous?”

“Nope, I keep my boyfriend very happy.” Brett said as he grabbed his junk in a joking way.

“I’ll say.” They both turned and saw Mason standing at the door arch. “I say try out, but don’t do it at the party. Try out at the Café, at least this way if you fall back, you can laugh it off. Whereas, if you fail at the party, you would be failing in front of all the Alphas, including Satomi.”

**_)0(_ **

“FUCK!”

“It’s okay Jackson, you got this.”

“No I don’t, I won’t be ready by Friday.”

“We got two days till Friday, we can play this over and over again.”

“Umm Stilinski right?” Both Jackson and Stiles turned to the new comer, “I was wondering, what I mean to say is,” Stiles looked at the boy as he slowly gathered strength “I would like to be your accompanist.” He stated boldly.

“You think you can keep up with Stilinski?”

“What is your name?”

“Liam Dunbar.”

“Number one in the last two years correct.”

“That’s right.”

“Tomorrow afternoon, three sharp. Piano Sonata No.14, 3rd Mov.”

“You played Violin Sonata No.9, 1st Mov.”

“Yep, so bring you’re A-game, because I won’t hold back.” Liam nodded and turned to walk out. “Liam, why?”

“Why?”

“Why did you pick me?”

“Because I heard what you did and I want to see what I can do.”

“Ah, I see. Pushing your own limits, I can respect that.” With that Stiles turned to Jackson, “So ready to finish today’s lesson?”

**_)0(_ **

“So Jackson says you got a new accompanist.”

“He is being tested tomorrow.” Stiles walked with Lydia down the strip, looking at the different outfits.

“Don’t look now, but we are being followed.” Stiles pulled his phone out to take a selfie with Lydia.

“Parrish.”

“Your fathers’ Deputy?” Stiles nodded, “And he is in civilian clothes.”

“Now act two begins.”

“Act two?”

“He has been looking at me and trying to not ask me out. So I gave him an ultimatum, whatever he choose either enacted the next act or ended the play.”

“So, what’s bothering you?”

“I wonder if my music will reach him.”

“It will and you have company in ten seconds.”

“Accidental run in?”

“Shoots at the Jungle.”

“Deal.” Stiles whispered as he and Lydia continued walking.

**_)0(_ **

Derek was looking at suits when he heard them, Stiles and that red head girl, Lydia. They were making a bet on something. _“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t-Stiles why this is a surprise.”_ Said a cheerful voice, even from here, Derek could tell that was a load of bull.

 _“Some would call it an accidental run in.”_ Derek smirked at that, of course Stiles was too smart to fall for something so stupid. _“So what you doing here?”_

_“Well I was looking for a party gift, but It seems the stars have something else in mind.”_

_“And what might that be?”_

_“Well if you aren’t doing anything tonight, would you like to have pizza and maybe that new Star Wars movie?”_

_“Jordan Parrish, are you asking me out on a date?”_

_“Yes.”_ Derek didn’t realize he crushed the metal bar that was holding the suits up. _“That is, if someone or thing better came along.”_

 _“Oh no, not yet.”_ There was a pause and then, _“Sure tonight, Millers Theater and then Rosie’s Pizzeria, got it.”_

_“Okay then, well you got my number right?”_

_“Yeah, I assume you have mine?”_

_“Yep, see you tonight Stiles.”_

“Ease dropping is rude Der.” Laura said behind him.

“Your point?”

“My point is, maybe you should grow a pair and ask him out.”

“I thought ease dropping was rude.”

“Still.”

“He has a date tonight.”

“No one is saying tonight idiot. I’m saying tomorrow ask him out. It’s not like he is married.” Derek didn’t say much after that, so he paid for the clothes and they left.

**_)0(_ **

“So Parrish.”

“Yep, Parrish.” Stiles said as he was once again diving into his newly added clothing line. “That okay?”

“Yeah, why shouldn’t it be?”

“You tell me that most the people that ask me out are either old or bad for me.”

“Well he is a bit older, but not by much. He is a gentleman and he waited till you turned eighteen till he asked you out. So I give him points for that.”

“Ah well I guess we will see what he has in store tonight. Now the blue jacket or the red?”

“Blue.”

“Go choice, it’s pretty.” Stiles pulled the blue jacket on. “So who gave him the idea for the Star Wars movie?” He asked eyeing his father.

“Well…” Sheriff scratched his head and looked away, “He asked for permission to ask you out. I asked what he was planning and he said that he planned on some Indie movie and Italian.”

“What Indie movie?”

“I saw the Light.”

“The one with Tom Hiddleston?”

“Loki man.”

“Yes Loki Man dad.”

“So you wonder if he will honk from the road or knock on the door.”

“If he honks, he is dead.” Stiles smiles as he walks to the den.

**_)0(_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> So should I continue this or should I just leave it at this? Also I might start to TRY to work on another story that I’m a co-author to, “Glowing Eyes”. One of its many followers contacted me via Kik, and well talked me into trying to write more chapters for it, since the main author hasn’t done anything in a long while. What do you think?


End file.
